Match Maker
by MrsRileyOverstreet
Summary: After Mercedes infamously performs 'I Will Always Love You', Sam runs out crying... This alerts the glee clubbers of their pretty obvious relationship. So Santana and Britanny take it upon themselves to play match maker...
1. Chapter 1: I Will Always Love You

_Heyyy I just wanted to let you know that I have changed my pen name! I felt like it was necessary because, I was closing the twilight chapter in my life and moving on to the glee one! I will always love Taylor Lautner 3 and Jacob Black 3 and the wolves and Twilight, but I have moved on slightly from Twilight as it's now over, I know that Samcedes is over too, but I am even more obsessed with them then I was a few weeks ago. It seems like all the lack of Mercedes and all the Bram action has brought the protective obsessive Samcedian in me back to life._

_I am gonna finish my twilight stories and my finchel story is going on hiatus, but I won't be going back to the twilight one anytime soon, unless I get a major inspiration or if I get to touch Taylor's abs! However touching Taylor's abs is no longer my dream, it's now to touch Chords 3 3 which probably won't happen, but hey a girl can dream !_

_Keep Reading and Reviewing,_

_Xx Janelle xX_

* * *

I know we are all depressed by the lack of Samcedes action. And I KNOW for a fact that us Samcedians want _'Bram' _to muddafukkkin end. They look and act more like siblings than a couple to be honest. But I think that if she makes Sam happy then I shall tolerate them until Mercedes comes back and demands the white girl to get the hell off of her man :) (I still love Brittany to death though)

This is my first Samcedes fanfiction so please be nice xx

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, OR ANY OF THE DIALOGUE FROM THE SHOW. I DON'T OWN I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU EITHER.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE-WRITTEN!**

* * *

It was Valentines day at McKinley and every other corner of the world. The stench of sex and conversation hearts was thick in the air. 15 students (6 couples and 1 threesome), had already been indefinitely suspended for _extreme _public displays of affection. The Glee club had been assigned to perform the worlds greatest love songs, and so far it had been going great, Artie had serenaded Sugar with Mario's 'Let Me Love You', Tina and Mike had performed a cute duet of 'Love' by Nat King Cole, Rachel and Finn finally had the balls to announce their engagement to the rest of the club. Rory had told of the sad news that he would be returning to Ireland at the end of the school year, and managed to get Sugar to fall for him. The God Squad had a new member: Joseph Hart. Everything was going great for everyone except Mercedes and Sam (and Artie), they had started secretly dating (again)... but this time Mercedes already had a boyfriend: Shane...

o0o

"I know it's a little early but..." Sam trailed off as he handed Mercedes a heart shaped gift box. Mercedes opened the box, to see a little statue inside, she lifted it up and looked at Sam.

"It's a statue of St. Valentine, well actually it's a statue of one of the three wise men that I painted to look like St..."

"I told Shane about us" Mercedes interupted.

"Oh... was he mad?" Sam asked

"He was sad. He cried and said it felt like I'd punched him in his heart." Mercedes said, her voice breaking.

"That's what happened to me I got punched in the heart once, I died... for like a minute" Sam said, in a vain attempt to lighten the situation. Mercedes stared back at him, clearly un-amused and Sam's fave sobered slightly.

"It Sucks, but at least that means we can be together for real now" Sam said as he leaned in to kiss Mercedes. She stopped him by putting her hand on his toned chest.

"What we did... what I did to Shane was wrong. I lied and I cheated and it makes feel awful. And I love you but being with you reminds me of that. That I'm not the person I thought I was." Mercedes said tearfully.

"We would never do that to each other" Sam said, with conviction.

"I thought that I would never do that to Shane. And I have to face the truth, that when it comes to love I don't know who I am, and until I find out i can't be with anyone"

"I can't be with you" Mercedes said as she tried to hand back Sam's Valentines day present. But he just walked away, with tears in his emerald green eyes. The Hallway suddenly emptied as the bell signalling their next class rang. Sam turned back to look at Mercedes one more time, and he regretted that he did, because his heart broke just that little bit more.

* * *

**_If I should stay,_**  
**_I would only be in your way._**  
**_So I´ll go, but I know_**  
**_I´ll think of you every step of the way._**

She stood there in the hallway, just singing, because that was the only way she could feel remotely alive.

**_And I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_You, my darling you. Hmm._**

She sang directly to him in the choir room, as he tried to keep his poker face. But she could see straight through it. Heck, all of glee club could. It was obvious that Sam loved Mercedes more than he loved anybody else in the world. The Glee club members looked at Sam with pitying looks, and gave Mercedes slient encouragement to have the strength to continue her song. Sugar sniffed trying not to cry and stared at Mercedes in awe.

**_Bittersweet memories_**  
**_That is all I´m taking with me._**

She let her mind wander to when she first told Shane about her betrayal, she remembered vividly the heartbroken expression on his face. The same expression that Sam was wearing right now, only Sam's was more intense, more broken, it didn't look like he could ever be fixed again. And it was all her fault.

**_So, goodbye. Please, don´t cry._**

She sang that part directly to him, as she could see he was struggling so hard to not burst out in tears.

**_We both know I´m not what you, you need._**

Sam looked hurt by this and he rocked his body back and forth slightly, it was unnoticeable to everyone, except Mercedes, he could never get anything past her.

**_And I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**

She closed her eyes, and let her self get lost in the music, wishing that she didn't have to see the love of her life struggling to fight back the tears which he knew were eventually going to fall.

**_I hope life treats you kind_**

**_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of._**  
**_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._**  
**_But above all this, I wish you love._**

She genuinely meant this, because even if they weren't together she wanted the best for Sam and for him to be happy and in love, even if it wasn't with her._  
_

**_And I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**

Sam's mind allowed him to wander, wander away from the sad scene in front of him,to the auditorium where Mercedes was belting out the last chorus of the song, he gave her a watery smile as she hit those epic high notes with ease.

**_Darling i love you_**  
**_I, I will always love you._**

_"Mercede_s, that was excellent" Mr Schue said, looking between her and Sam. "Your acting was amazing, you and Sam had a clever idea_ pretending_ to be Rachel Marron and Frank Farmer" he finished as the glee club looked at him incredulously

It became too much for Sam, and a single tear ran down his face. He knew more would follow, so he left the choir room and in doing so, he left his heart.

Mercedes spent the whole time of the song trying not to cry, because she knew that if Sam saw her cry he would see through it all, see that she didn't want to let him go, see that she wanted to stay with him forever. But now he was gone and she could let it all out. Her face crumpled with tears, and she looked down at the ground before running out of the choir room in the opposite direction to Sam.

.

.

.

.

"Wait a minute, were those two_ really_ dating?"

.

.

..

.

* * *

"Ok, I'm now 1000% sure that wheezy and guppy face have been gettin it on. But if they had a 'summer fling' which is apparently 'so june' then why was trouty crying? I mean he didn't even look upset when we broke up" Santana said.

"Isn't it obvious, he loves her" Quinn said, with jealously evident in her voice.

"Well we totally need to do something about it. The Kentucky Fried stripper has stopped doing impressions which I never thought would bother me." Santana said looking over at her glee friends.

"Yeah and Mercedes didn't even say Hell No when Mr Schue said that I would be having the solo at Nationals" Rachel said.

"Ok, we all know that their moods are quite frankly depressing and gloomy, but we can't let it affect us." Kurt began "Mercy is my girl and if she thinks that this is what best for her then we need to accept it"

"But it's clearly not the best for them because when ever they see each other in the corridor they burst out crying" Artie said "What happened to my hot mama: the independent black woman who don't need no man?"

"I know, Mercedes used to be a diva and fineee diva might I add" Puck said as Artie put his preach hand up in agreement. Everyone laughed and whooped their approvals to what Puck and Artie had said, after the laughing and catcalls had subsided there was an awkward silence that no one really knew how or felt the need to fill up.

.

.

.

"Did Mercedes get a sex change? Because I saw her with like boy hair and no boobs at Regionals" Brittany spoke up suddenly.

Everyone stared at her.

"Its ok if she did, she's still the same Mercedes, but it just means that I no longer want to get into bed with with her because I don't do dick anymore" Brittany said honestly

"But she's NOT the same. She's not the same anymore, and I... I just d..don't know what to doooo" Tina said as she sobbed into Mike's shoulder.

"Look the road to getting Samcedes back together is going to be long and hard" Finn said

"Wanky" Santana said

"Anyway..." Finn said side-eyeing the hell out of Santana "But if what we have just seen is any indication, those two belong together, and as their family; it's our job to help them find their way back to each other"

"Well I'm in" Puck said placing his hand in the middle

"Anything for my sugar mama"

"I'm totally down for helping my fellow God squad members" Joe said.

Everyone else soon added their hands to the pile. When everyone's hands were in the middle they all pulled back and cheered.

"WOOOO"

"Hey guys, this is great and all but, how is any of this gonna help us get Sam and 'Cedes back together." Quinn said

"Leave that to me guys" Santana said. They all stared at her in disbelief.

"What? I'm not just Snixx the bitch..." she started

.

.

.

"I'm Sandbags McGee... _Match maker_"

* * *

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Closets and Shower Rooms

_Heyyy I just wanted to let you know that I have changed my pen name! I felt like it was necessary because, I was closing the twilight chapter in my life and moving on to the glee one! I will always love Taylor Lautner 3 and Jacob Black 3 and the wolves and Twilight, but I have moved on slightly from Twilight as it's now over, I know that Samcedes is over too, but I am even more obsessed with them then I was a few weeks ago. It seems like all the lack of Mercedes and all the Bram action has brought the protective obsessive Samcedian in me back to life._

_I am gonna finish my twilight stories and my finchel story is going on hiatus, but I won't be going back to the twilight one anytime soon, unless I get a major inspiration or if I get to touch Taylor's abs! However touching Taylor's abs is no longer my dream, it's now to touch Chords 3 3 which probably won't happen, but hey a girl can dream !_

_Keep Reading and Reviewing,_

_Xx Janelle xX_

* * *

I'm actually blown away by how much love this story is getting! I try hard to respond to the reviews and personally thank each and everyone of you that adds me and my story to your alerts and favourites list! But I am really sorry if I miss anyone out, so I just want to take the time to thank you now x Oh and I'm English, so I'm sorry if any of my American terminology or spelling is different for example in England color is spelt _colo**u**r _and just little stuff like that xx

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE- Trust me things would be pretty different if I did.

*Random Comment* Aren't Blam just the cutest **besties** ever!

* * *

"Leave that to me guys" Santana said. They all stared at her in disbelief.

"What? I'm not just Snixx the bitch..." she started

.

.

"I'm Sandbags McGee... _Match maker_"

.

.

There was a moment of silence. They all stared at each other, silently asking one another if they could trust Santana to get their best friends back together again. After another pregnant pause Kurt spoke.

"Ok Santana, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

"No"

"Why not"

"Because I say No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Mercedes"

"Yes"

"Hah! You said yes!"

"Arggghh Santana you know what I meant" Mercedes cried out, frustrated at the attempts made by her Latina bestie.

"Well you know I'm right, you need to just admit that Wheezy!" Santana said.

"Why would I want to admit to wanting to 'build a boat and sail it through Sam's mouth'?" Mercedes said, impersonating Santana almost perfectly.

"That was pretty damn good Aretha, except you forgot the part about your va jay jay being the boat that gets taken on a ride through paradise also known as guppy land."

"Guppy Land?"

"Yes, I've named sexual paradise after Sam's lips"

"Why would you do that?" Mercedes asked.

"You're forgetting that I dated Sam last year. We never got to do the dirty, we just mainly made out. But the way he had my lady loins tingling when he kissed me made me want to take Vinny the Gill boy into the sheets" Santana smirked licking her lips in fond memory

"How come you didn't you... know..." Mercedes stuttered, struggling to find the right word.

"How come we didn't fuck each others brains out?" Santana offered. Mercedes nodded in approval.

"Because the Kentucky Fried Stripper was and probably still is carrying his V-Card."

Mercedes shuffled around at this statement, desperately looking for a subject change.

"You know, have you ever thought that the reason I said no was because you I dunno... knocked me out and locked me in a supply closet.

"Well, I'm sorry, but are you in or not"

"I'll think about it" Mercedes said as she got up out of the corner she had been backed into grabbed her bag and tried to find the door in the dark cupboard.

"Good chica" Santana said.

"Oh and Santana" Mercedes started as the latina looked back at her.

"He trashed that V-card last summer" Mercedes said as she walked out the closet sashaying her ass as she did so.

* * *

"OK guys I've got some ground breaking news." Santana said "When I say groundbreaking I mean like world ending earthquake inducing news"

"Did she say yes?" Tina said excitedly

"NO! Are you loca girl-chang?" Santana snarked. "No, this is bigger..."

"Well, what did she say though" Kurt piped up.

"ARGHHH Lady Hummel I swear if I get another interruption from you or china doll. I'm gonna strap her to a chair and make you eat her out."

"That's disgusting... you wouldn't" Kurt said.

"Oh but you know I would, because there is nothing more disturbing for a gay guy than to have to have roll in the hay with a woman" Santana said.

"Ermmm... I'm not really comfortable with you discussing having someone else's head between my girlfriends legs"

"Oh shut it Boy-Chang, you know you would enjoy the show" Santana said. "OK, what I was trying to say was that it looks like 'Cedes and the Avageek aren't as innocent as they let on"

"What do you mean" Joe asked cluelessly

"I mean they have done the horizontal tango" She finished smirking. There was a collective gasp from the group, followed by a few confused hmmms from the more virginal of the glee club.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked again.

"They've fucked"

"Santana, please refrain from using such crude language in a house of God" Joe said, covering his ears"

"Oh My Gosh, do you want me to spell it out for you? Sam put his gigantisaurus of a penis into Mercedes vagina and moved around up in that cunt!"

"NO!" Quinn said scandalized.

"Si" Santana said.

"But that doesn't make any sense, last week those two gave us a lesson on the importance of waiting for marriage before having sex" Joe said confused.

"Well face it tarantula head, you. just. gots. lied. to." Santana said, punctuating each word.

"Hmmm" Joe said, "I guess I better go pray for their sins" he said, rising and leaving the table with Rory and Sugar hot on his tail.

"Okkkayyy, now that the virgins are gone, how do you know they've done the deed?" Puck said

"I've got a more important question, how do you know Evans is packing?" Mike said

"Doesn't everyone, I mean have you seen the size of his hands? Their freaking huge! And we all know that big hands = Big dick" Tina said, as all the girls + Kurt nodded.

All the guys minus Kurt, simultaneously hid their hands from the scrutiny of the girls.

"And besides, do you guys remember the day at the beach, when we threw him into the freezing cold water, and his shorts clung on to his package like a second skin?" Blaine said.

"I had an orgasm at the sight of that, wait a second I'm no man, but I'm sure cold water is supposed to ermm stop the _penis _from becoming _bigger_" Rachel said.

"It is, that's how you know that Sam jr is a monster, if it's that huge limp imagine the size of it... not limp" Tina said drooling as Mike looked upset.

"Sam has a child? No way. But the name Sam jr isn't really original" Brittany said. "Lord Tubbington told me that all kids named after their father turn out to be monsters so I guess I'm not really surprised"

"Okay enough bruising our egos" Puck said, noticing the discomfort of the other guys hearing their significant others talk about another man's dick.

"No... I'm sorry but you guys don't know anything. I've seen the monster with my own two eyes! And it is probably bigger than Rachel's arm. No offense Rachel"

"Wait. What?" Blaine said.

"Don't worry I didn't give him a blow job" Kurt said, as Blaine breathed a sigh of relief "But I did offer to" he added quietly

"What was that love" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Kurt replied, a little too hastily.

"How did you get to see it?" Santana asked "I didn't and I dated fish boy."

"Let's just say that, I used spy on **it** in the shower room, after Sam finished football practice"

"Wanky"

"But, that was before I met Blaine" Kurt added quickly, before planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Good" Blaine said smiling.

"OKAY Kurts seen Sam's dick, now can we please change the sub..."

"I think I've got a picture of it" Kurt spoke up suddenly.

"Oooooh, lets see!" All the girls squealed as they jumped off their partners laps and sprinted over to Kurt's phone.

"WOAH"

"Man that's huge"

"I'd totally tap that"

"Sam's naked... cool"

"Jesus"

"You know, Sam is one very lucky bastard" Santana said.

"Why?" "What" "What are you talking about" came the chorus of responses.

"I know why" Brittany said.

"Tell us Brittany"

"Isn't it obvious. Mercedes' ass is just a massive as Sam's dick"

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE review and tell me what you liked, hated, LOVED, because the only way for me to get better and to know what you guys want to read is if you tell me! Communication is key! Next chapter they put their plan into action:)


	3. Chapter 3: Just Admit It

I just want to start by saying... THANKYOU! To all of those who reviewed, favourited and added me and my story to their alert list! It makes me truly happy and it just brings happy tears to my eyes to know that soooo many people like my story! I'm gonna make this about 5 chapters long so after this one there is only two more left. The party and the scene Sugar has, is kind of a parody of the Heart episode, where she introduces everyone and gives them presents and that stuff. The song is 'ADMIT IT' by 'ESMEE DENTERS'- Listen to it :)

Love you guys...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE! YOU ALL WOULD KNOW IF I DID.

* * *

"Sugar, okay I may not particularly like you or your nose, but I can't thankyou enough for doing this. I mean just last week you threw a re-dec party here at Breadstix and you're willing to do again. So for that I... I respect you."

"It's ok Santana I get it, I like Mercedes she was the only one who didn't make fun of me when I originally joined glee club, so I owe it to her and Sam's abs to get them back together" Sugar replied.

Santana raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the rich teen. "Sam's abs" She questioned

"Did I say Sam's abs? Oh I meant Sam's dick" Sugar blushed and fumbled around with her words

"Uh huh... You know if Mercedes heard you saying stuff like that she would never let you near Sam again" Santana said.

"Yeah I know, but what can I say. I've got an excuse."

"Hmmm and what's that? Foot in mouth syndrome?" Santana snarked.

"No silly. Aspergers" Sugar said whispering the last part

"Of course hun" Santana said.

"Ooooh look Sammys here! Time to start the show." Sugar all but squealed, pushing Santana out of the way.

"Okayyy everyone! Look underneath your chairs, except you Artie your's is underneath the chocolate fountain. Okay attached to a Chocolate star are gift certificates worth $150 for..."

"Okay we all get it. Sugar's rich, her daddy has money and she's buying your friendship. Now lets move on" Santana shouted from off stage.

"Oh right, well Santana's got something to say so, yeah... here's Santana!" Sugar shouted as the room erupted in applause.

"Okay, we all know that my boy Sam Evan's is head over heels in love with my foxy chick Mercy here" Santana said as the room called out their preaches and their 'damn straights' in agreement.

"Good that we are all on the same page, that means I don't have to call my buddies down at Lima Heights to beat your asses up." Santana said smiling evilly. A few members of the audience shifted in their seats, obviously glad at the prospect of not having their lives possibly ended.

"So we all admit that they are in love. So lets hear them admit it" Santana said, as the crowd turned to face Sam and Mercedes, who both suddenly had spotlights on them at their respective corners of the room. Santana shot a grateful smile to Artie, who was up there doing the lights.

"So, Evan's do you love my girl. Or am I going to have to be forced to arrange some of boys to cut off your humongous dick" Santana smiled, as she noticed Sam's face turn bright red at the comment about his dick. That blush only grew as the guys cat-called and the girls swooned, and muttered stuff about Sam having the _perfect package_.

"Ermmm... that won't be necessary, Santana. I love 'Cedes with all my heart" Sam admitted as the room started cheering again.

"Good. Now, Mercedes is gonna sing her answer because she doesn't feel comfortab... you know what. I don't have to explain this to you guys. Just listen and enjoy bitches" Santana said before walking off the stage.

"Well, Santana already did an intro, but I liked mine soooooo much that I still wanna do it" Sugar began "Sooo back from crying in her bedroom all night its... Mercedes"

"I can't believe you forced me into doing this Tana" Mercedes said.

"Forced... more like violently coerced. But forced works too. Now go and sing that juicy ass off" Santana said, pushing Mercedes up on the stage.

The microphone squeaked making the moment even more awkward.

"Hello... as some of you know. I am Mercedes Jones, and I will be singing a song that's for Sam and you the rest sooo yeah"

Then the music began to play...

_(mmmmm_  
_(oooooh)_

_Hangin' in the hood_  
_Givin me the eye_  
_I get the message_  
_Why you gotta act shy?_  
_Lookin at your light ahead_  
_I can read your mind_  
_You really want it bad_  
_I can tell by the look on your face_  
_That your really really really really in to me_

_Is it me or is it hot in here_  
_(burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)_  
_Is it really really or am I just imagining_  
_(do I want it too much, am I making it up?)_  
_I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

_Just admit it_  
_I know you want it_  
_Why you over there?_  
_When you could be right here_  
_Come and get it_  
_You know I got it_  
_Cant you read the signs?_  
_Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine_  
_(just admit it admit it)_  
_(just admit it admit it)_

_Trying to impress_  
_Got me actin like a fool_  
_Don't want you to see me_  
_But I really do_  
_Cause im the type of girl whose used to playin it cool_  
_If you wanna win me over its up to you_

_(yeah baby)_  
_C'mon and make your move_

_Is it me or is it hot in here_  
_(burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)_  
_Is it really really or am I just imagining_  
_(do I want it too much, am I making it up?)_  
_I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

_Just admit it_  
_I know you want it_  
_Why you over there?_  
_When you could be right here_  
_Come and get it_  
_You know I got it_  
_Cant you read the signs?_  
_Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine_  
_(just admit it admit it)_  
_(just admit it admit it)_

_When you could be mine_  
_(just admit it admit it)_  
_(just admit it admit it)_

_You could be mine_  
_(ooooh)_

_Is it me or is it hot in here_  
_(burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)_  
_Is it really really or am I just imagining_  
_(do I want it too much, am I making it up?)_  
_I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

_Just admit it_  
_I know you want it_  
_Why you over there?_  
_When you could be right here_  
_Come and get it_  
_You know I got it_  
_Cant you read the signs?_  
_Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine_  
_(just admit it admit it)_  
_(just admit it admit it)_  
_(just admit it admit it)_  
_(just admit it admit it)_

_When you could be mine_  
_(ooooh)_

The Song finished and the whole room burst into a round of applause. Mercedes watched as Sam walked up the steps on the stage towards her.

"Hey Mercy" he said

"Hey yourself Sammy" she replied breathlessly.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I should admit that I'm in love with you" Sam asked smirking

"I personally don't agree with that because it's been the other way round ever since I got back to Lima" Sam finished teasingly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Oh you know what I meant white boy" She said moving forward and closing the distance between them.

"Do I? Do I really?" Sam countered, but also taking a step forward until they were almost touching.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me" Mercedes said before drawing Sam into a mind-blowing kiss. The kiss began sweet and tender, but with each touch and move of their mouth, the kiss became heated, and it teetered along the edge of a makeout session and dry-humping.

"Okayyy! As hot as it would be to see you two make a vanilla, chocolate swirl. There are virgins in the room, and they don't need to see a Samcedes porno" Kurt

The couple pulled away from each other, sporting matching blushes, though Sam's was more visible and a deeper shade of red.

"Here you go, I think you're gonna need these " Santana said handing Mercedes an envelope and Sam a large paper bag.

"I tried to get Gigantorsaurus sized, but they didn't have those, so Magnum is just gonna have to do. It's gonna be a squeeze, but better half a condom than none right" She said.

"Now go, before the Kentucky Fried Stripper dies of embarrassment" Santana said.

The duo quickly hurried away from the cat-calls and the comments about ''handling that big ass'', and "ridin' that stallion of a dick"

"So this was your _great_ plan?" Kurt questioned Santana "Intimidate them to admitting their feelings for eachother before forcing Mercy to do a song and then fuck Sam senseless?"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Santana snapped watching the retreating couple

"Woah calm down Satan, I was gonna say I liked it. Simple, yet effective. Good job Boobs McGee" Kurt smirked.

"Though I would love to Winkle twin, I can't take all the credit for this, Sugar paid for it, Mercedes sang the song. And I didn't even have to force her onto Sam's dick. She did that all alone."

* * *

The two of them kissed as they got into Sam's car before driving towards the hotel that Santana had booked for them. The minute they got into the motel room. They began to tear each others clothes off at a feverish pace.

"Wait. Ugggghhh" Sam half said and half moaned into Mercedes' mouth

"What Sam?" Mercedes said, her voice low and husky from her arousal.

"We need to do this right"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked

"I want you, so badly it hurts" Sam stated whilst pointing to his dress pants to prove his point.

"But what?" Mercedes wondered, knowing immediately there was going to be a but

"But we need to do this right, I want to make slow, sweet love to you until we both can't move." Sam said, his green eyes captivating Mercedes

"Okay, I get it. So I'll freshen up in here and you in the bathroom, and come out in about 5 minutes okay?" Mercedes said to Sam

"Deal" Sam said walking to the bathroom, not even bothering to pick his shirt off of the floor. They both breathed a deep breath after Sam had left the room.

"I can do this"

o0o

"Errr Mercedes?" Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom to see the room pitch dark, and the radio playing softly in the bakground. He turned to see Mercedes on the bed, in nothing but his shirt and her underwear

"Holy Shit"

* * *

**OKAY! The next chapter they finally do the deed! PLEASE review people! Because remember communication is a key part in our relationship!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Epic Reunion

This chapter features smut! And a whole lot of it.

The Song is 'TAKE YOU DOWN' By CHRIS BROWN, that song just gets me in the mood, and sounds like such a sexy song so I picked it for this chapter. LISTEN to it if you haven't before, you won't regret it. Oh and I changed one of the words, from **my **to **our **because it just seemed my suitable for Samcedes, considering as they lost their virginities to each other and they have already been together and they are going to be together again. If you get what I mean.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE. YOU ALL WOULD BE THE FIRST TO KNOW IF I DID. (Yes my darlings, even before MY FAMILY)

* * *

_Here we are all alone in this room (oh)_

**_I slowly walked around Mercedes, taking in everything that she was wearing before leaning down to meet her in a tentative kiss. It had been so long since we had been together, and yet I still knew her body better than I knew my own._**

_And girl I know where to start and what we're gonna do (yeah)_  
_I'll take my time we'll be all night girl_  
_So get ready babe I got plans for me and you_

_**Tonight wasn't about rushed, passionate lovemaking, it was about having a sweet yet sexy union between me and Mercy that I have been waiting for ever since I left Lima.**_

_It ain't **our** first time but baby girl we can pretend,_  
_Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end_

**_It wasn't our first time together, but it was the first time we'd be together since I came back from Kentucky, and I was determined to make it our best time together ever._**

_[Chorus:]_  
_Let me take you down_  
_I really wanna take you down_  
_And show you what I'm about_

**_This is the moment that I'd been waiting for, for sooooo long. I wanted to take my sweet time with my girl and make sure she has the time of her life._**

_Can I take you now?_  
_Your body body oh_  
_Your body body up and down_  
_So don't stop girl get it_  
_Quit playing wit it_  
_Can't wait no more_  
_I wanna take you down_  
_I really wanna take you down_  
_Take you down, yeah_

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Pretty girl let's take it off in this room,_  
_No time to waste girl you know what we came to do,_  
_We got all night to try to get it right girl,_  
_(hope you ready, hope you ready, hope you ready)_  
_I hope you're ready, babe,_  
_'cause here we go, we know how we do_

_**I wasted no time slowly unbuttoning my shirt which now covered her luscious body. The look of sheer lust and want on Mercy's face was almost enough to make me come right there and then.**_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_It ain't **our** first time but babygirl we can pretend,_  
_Hey let's bump and grind girl tonight we'll never end_

_[Chorus]_

___Let me take you down_  
_I really wanna take you down_  
_And show you what I'm about_

_____Can I take you now?_  
_Your body body oh_  
_Your body body up and down_  
_So don't stop girl get it_  
_Quit playing wit it_  
_Can't wait no more_  
_I wanna take you down_  
_I really wanna take you down_  
_Take you down, yeah_

_You're freaking know,_  
_Like a pro baby,_  
_And I bet that you (I bet that you whoa)_  
_Think you know baby like a pro baby, so what you wanna do?_

**_It's true though, my girl was a fucking pro... and she knew that, and I'm pretty sure most of our neighbours know too now._**

_(I'm gonna take you down baby nice and slow)_  
_So bring it let's go baby! (baby, baby, baby, baby, baby)_

_(come on baby, come on baby)_

_[Chorus]_

___Let me take you down_  
_I really wanna take you down_  
_And show you what I'm about_

___Can I take you now?_  
_Your body body oh_  
_Your body body up and down_  
_So don't stop girl get it_  
_Quit playing wit it_  
_Can't wait no more_  
_I wanna take you down_  
_I really wanna take you down_  
_Take you down, yeah_

o0o

NO POV

o0o

The song ended, and Sam slowly walked over to the radio to turn the music off. The only soundtrack needed tonight would be the moans and shouts of pleasure coming from the two lover. He walked back towards the bed, capturing her mouth with his own, in a gentle and yet passionate kiss. Mercedes' hands roamed Sam's body as he began to unhook her bra. Unclasping it and pushing the straps down her arms until it fell to the floor, he was willing himself to take things slowly. The man in him needed this with her. Sam pulled her close to his chest, hands splayed on her stomach. Slowly he turned her around, leaving wet, hot open mouthed kisses along her collar bone.

The need to feel her, every inch of her was great. He needed to feel her flesh next to his. Quickly he stripped his shirt and pulled her close to his body. Mercedes reached up and released her hair from its clip, letting tumble around her shoulders, like liquid silk on their skin. The feeling was almost too much. His hold on her loosened as reached between them, undoing the button of her jeans. He kneeled and gently pushed them down her legs, releasing one foot at at time. Sam's warm hands massaged her calves, his lips caressed the backs of her knees. Her skin was cool, and his was hot, so very hot, blazing a trail up her thighs, teasing her in places no man had touched before, except him. Sam kissed his way up her stomach, and when his hands brushed the underside of her breasts, a soft moan escaped her lips. "So beautiful" he whispered.

He laid next to her, staring deeply into her eyes. She reached for him, pulling him closer, covering his mouth with her own, kissing him hungrily. His hands roamed her breasts, teasing her with feather light touches, and brushes of his long pale fingers against her chocolate coloured breasts. Mercedes' need was increasing, her kiss demanding of a destination. Sam lowered himself down her body, whispering words of love against her skin, kissing the sides of her naked breasts, and slowly dragging his tongue through the valley between them, until finally, finally circling one nipple with his hot tongue. Mercedes threw back her head moaning, whimpering, desire coursing through her veins. She reached her hands to him and began running her fingers through his hair. Sam captured her breast with his mouth, gently tugging and pulling with his teeth, sucking her nipple to a sharp little point. Mercedes' hand found her other breast, and she began kneading and pulling her own flesh. He smiled against her skin, releasing her, and started to kiss his way down her stomach.

Sam's tongue swept just under the top of her panties, causing her to squeeze her thighs tightly together. He ran his nose down the black satin, inhaling her scent. He hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties and lowered them, removing them from her body, leaving her exposed before him. Sam stood, needing to take off his pants and loose his burgeoning erection. Quickly, he stripped of his jeans. Mercedes could see the outline of it in his boxer briefs, the tip of it peeking out from the elastic waist, and she felt herself becoming consumed with need. He parted her legs with his knees, and placed his hands on her hips. Sam lowered himself back down, never breaking eye contact with her. He watched her eyes widen as his tongue parted her soft, pink folds. She tasted perfect, and he began to lick her over and over, from her entrance to her clit. He wrapped his mouth around her lips, sucking them in. He licked her again, pulling her clit into his mouth, sucking and flicking with his tongue, gently increasing pressure and speed. He watched as her hands went back and forth from her breasts to the sheets, grabbing fist fulls of the soft cotton. She began lifting her hips, making love to his mouth as he continued suckling her trying to pull the wetness from her body. He dipped one finger into her, moving in and out, adding another, making love to her with his hand as he kept nibbling her clit. Mercedes' hips began to buck, and he knew she was close, so very close. He wanted, no needed to make her cum. He curved his fingers upward as he increased his speed in her body. Mercedes moaned, screaming his name. "Sam, oh my God, SAM"! Mercedes looked down at him as she came undone, his mouth smiling against her as he pulled the orgasm from her body, drinking all she had to give him.

Slowing down his movements as she rode out the waves that rocked her body, he withdrew his fingers, and dragged them up to her lips. Mercedes pulled them into her mouth, licking and sucking each one, savoring the taste of the wetness her body created for him. Sam kissed her, swirling his tongue with hers, rubbing his engorged cock on her naked thighs. He reached down and removed his boxers, freeing himself. Mercedes looked him over. Sam was huge, her memory did his size no justice. She ran her tiny hands down his chest, feeling every dip in his muscular flesh. She needed to explore his body. She dragged her nails down his hips and wrapped her hands behind his powerful thighs, firmly running them up his tight ass, moving her hands back around until they finally met again at his stomach. Splaying her hands over him, she worked them down and brought both of them together over his massive erection. She pumped at a steady pace up and down his dick, giving Sam the pleasure he had been missing ever since the two of them parted. Feeling his orgasm building, Sam bit his lip to prevent himself from cumming, but as Mercedes increased the speed of her hand he couldn't hold it, and Mercedes brought his dick to her mouth to catch each drop of his seed.

Sam watched her through hooded eyes. He needed her badly, so badly. When the words spilled out of her mouth, he thought he could lose it right then. "Make love to me, Sam. I need to feel you. I need you inside of me". He spread her legs a little further apart, and began to tease her, moving the head of his cock up and down along her slick folds. She was so incredibly wet. Slowly, he began to slip inside of her. She was tight, so very tight.

Mercedes squirmed a bit at the intrusion, it had been a while since she had had sex, and he waited, giving her time to adjust before he slipped in further. Looking down at her, he pushed quickly through, then reached down to kiss her as the heat of his body soothed through the pain. He held so very still, waiting for her to be ready, when suddenly she began to rock her hips against his. Her passage was warm, wet and so very tight wrapped around him. Sam knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long, the feeling of having her back in his arms again was too overwhelming. He rocked into her, and she into him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Mercedes could feel her own orgasm building. Sam was thrusting into her faster, harder, pulling himself all the way out and pushing all of himself back in, his chest brushing her own, his mouth near her ear, breathing heavily against her. She arched her back, pushing her pelvis up, her clit rubbing against him. Sam lifted himself onto his arms above her. "Mercedes, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me". Their orgasms ripped through their bodies, and she could feel the heat of it as Sam came, spilling himself inside of her. He collapsed on her, wrapping his arms around her, rolling her onto her side, and bringing him to her chest, not breaking the connection of their bodies. "I love you, Mercedes, I love you so, so much".

As they lay in the hotel bed together basking in the afterglow of the union of their two bodies. The two of them thought of the happy memories they that summer, and all the memories they could now make again. They held each other, content in the fact that they had be reunited, they were finally together and nothing was EVER going to change that fact again.

"Mercy?"

"Yes Sam"

"I dunno if I've said this tonight but I love you"

"Oh boy, you've said it plenty of times but I love you too"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed guys! Tell me what you liked. loved. hated. or wanted to marry me for!


	5. Chapter 5: Egos and Endings

If you guys have been paying ANY attention to the story so far, you will get the reason why I put the song Ego in this chapter. Read carefully because Mercedes is talking about 2 things. Oh and the whole 'In love with a stripper' thing, that was from one of Chord's interviews. He said that, that song would be the ULTIMATE song to slow dance to for him!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, never have, never will and at the moment... never hope to.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes re-entered Sugar's party and were obviously met by a lot stares, especially since Artie had the spotlight shining on them again. Once again Santana sent him a look of gratitude. Even if it wasn't the spolight, the hickeys and the generally disheveled look that both of them were working with definitely made everyone turn in their direction.

"Okay guys... now that Mercedes is back and off of Sam's dick... we can get this party RE-STARTED!" Sugar said as everyone cheered.

"I was hoping that our resident diva would grace us with her voice for the second time tonight" Sugar said as everyone cheered again, but this time not in agreement, but in encouragement to Mercedes, who looked at Sam, silently asking him if she should sing or not.

"Go on, babe... your crowd awaits you" Sam said pushing her gently towards the stage

"Hey everyone..."

"HEY Mercedes"

"Hey Sam's girl"

"Damn straight..." Said Sam

"I know recently there has been a lot of talk about my man and his not-so-little man, if you get what I mean." This was met be cheers and loads of 'I feel you girls'.

"So I just wanted to add my own little comment to his fan club, Listen carefully baby, this one's for you and I mean every word of it."

The opening chords began to play and the room erupted in cheers, already knowing where Mercedes was going with the song. Sam blushed knowing exactly what she meant considering that she sung it to him after they first made love to each other.

_Aw, baby, how you doing?_  
_You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh?_

**Mercedes wrapped her arms around the microphone seductively, running her arms and effectively her breasts up and down it.**

_Some women were made_  
_But me, myself?_  
_I like to think that I was created_  
_For a special purpose_  
_You know?_  
_What's more special than YOU?_  
_You feel me?_

**I feel you, Sam thought staring at his crotch as it began to grow hard at the sight of his girl shaking her ass in his face.**

_It's on, baby let's get lost_  
_You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss_  
_For real, want you to show me how you feel_  
_I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal_  
_Why?_

**She wanted him to know that he was the only one that had the key to her body, mind and soul. And that she planned on keeping it that way.**

_Well, you got the key to my heart_  
_But you ain't gonna need it_  
_I'd rather you open up my body_  
_And show me secrets you didn't know was inside_  
_No need for me to lie_

**She smirked knowing which part of the song was coming next, and how true it was.**

_It's too big (big)_  
_It's too wide (wide)_  
_It's too strong (strong)_  
_It won't fit (fit)_

**At this bit she made a V over her pelvis, which caused all the guys to cat call and the girls to cheer.**

_It's too much (much)_  
_It's too tough (tough)_  
_He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_

**He can definately back it up, Mercedes thought as she saw his dick grow in size from inside his pants.**

_He got a big ego_  
_Such a huge ego_  
_I love his big ego_  
_It's too much_  
_He walk like this 'cause he can back it up_

**At this point she sat on Sam's lap rubbing her ass against his hardness.**

_Usually I'm humble_  
_Right now, I don't choose_  
_You can leave with me_  
_Or, you could have the blues_  
_Some call it arrogant_  
_I call it confident_  
_You decide when you find out what I'm working with_

**Oh I know what she's working with, Sam thought as he stared at Mercedes who was twerking in front of him, this was obviously met by drools and wolf whistles from the guys, which was even more obviously met by Sam's warning eyes, reminding them who that ass belonged to.**

_Damn, I know_  
_I'm killing you with them legs_  
_Better yet, them thighs_  
_Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes?_  
_Boy, you're a sight to see_  
_Kinda something like me_

**Sam smiled, knowing that Mercedes was right, 1. She was killing him with her legs and her thighs and 2. They were a sight to see because no one EVER expected them to be together, and the stares haven't stopped since, but they didn't mind because they knew that their love for each other was strong enough to take all the looks and judging comments that were sent their way.**

_It's too big (big)_  
_It's too wide (wide)_  
_It's too strong (strong)_  
_It won't fit (fit)_  
_It's too much (much)_  
_It's too tough (tough)_  
_I talk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
_I got a big ego_  
_Such a huge ego_  
_But, he loves my big ego_  
_It's too much_  
_I walk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
_I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
_I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up_  
_I, I, I can back it up,_  
_I can back it up_  
_I Walk like this 'cause I can back it up_

_It's too big (big)_  
_It's too wide (wide)_  
_It's too strong (strong)_  
_It won't fit (fit)_  
_It's too much (much)_  
_It's too tough (tough)_  
_He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_  
_He got a big ego_  
_Such a huge ego... such a huge ego_  
_But, I love his big ego_  
_It's too much_  
_He walk like this 'cause he can back it up_

_Ego so big you must admit_  
_I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch_

**The girls whooped knowing that Mercedes was the top bitch up in the building.**

_Ego so strong, you ain't know?_  
_I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano..._

The song ended and Mercedes ran off stage towards Sam, who caught her in his arms.

"Damn, that was so hot woman. If I could I would just take you right her and right now." Sam said

"Boy Stop. You are crazy" Mercedes replied feigning exasperation

"Crazy about you" Sam replied as usual

"Evans..." Mercedes said with amusement and a slight trace of lust in her voice.

"You know, I've thought of a new theme song for our relationship" Sam said.

"Really? Ok tell me" Mercedes asked, genuinely curious

"Well since you were practically ripping your clothes of back then... ' I'm in Love With a Stripper' by T Pain" Sam answered smirking

"Really... This is coming from _White Chocolate _the 'Kentucky Fried Stripper'"

"Haha very funny, you know you wanna get all up on this" Sam said.

"Yeah, I know I do" Mercedes said pulling him by his shirt into a searing kiss. Their tongues battled fiercely for dominance as they displayed their love and passion for each other in the middle of the room. As they broke apart breathless and dazed, they stared into each others, and they immediately knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

"The gift card Santana gave us for the hotel is still valid right?"

.

.

.

"Yeah, and we still have some condoms left"

.

"Yeah... Now let's go woman" Sam said, dragging Mercedes out of the room for another round of love making.

"Come on Q, I guess that's our cue to get our song on" Santana said, pulling the blonde to the stage.

_[Quinn:]_  
_Watching every motion_  
_In my foolish lovers game_  
_On this endless ocean_  
_Finally lovers know no shame_

_[Santana:]_  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn around and say_

_[Santana with Quinn:]_  
_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

_[Quinn with Santana:]_  
_Watching I keep waiting_  
_Still anticipating love_  
_Never hesitating_  
_To become the fated ones_

_[Santana with Quinn:]_  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place to cry_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn to me and say_

_[Santana:]_  
_My love_

_[Santana with Quinn:]_  
_Take my breath away_

_[Santana:]_  
_Through the hourglass I saw you_  
_In time you slipped away_  
_When the mirror crashed I called you_  
_And turned to hear you say_

_[Quinn:]_  
_If only for today_  
_I am unafraid_

_[Santana with Quinn:]_  
_Take my breath away_  
_Take my breath away_

_[Quinn with Santana:]_  
_Watching every motion_  
_In this foolish lover's game_  
_Haunted by the notion_  
_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_[Santana with Quinn:]_  
_Turning and returning_  
_To some secret place inside_  
_Watching in slow motion_  
_As you turn my way and say_

_[Santana with Quinn:]_  
_Take my breath away ([Quinn:] My Love)_  
_Take my breath away_

_[Quinn:]_  
_My love,_

_[Santana and Quinn:]_  
_Take my breath away, ooohh Away_

_[Santana and Quinn:]_  
_Take my breath away_

_[Santana:]_  
_My love,_

_[Quinn and Santana:]_  
_Take my breath away_

The Song ended and the girls made their way back from the stage.

"So Santana, looks like your work is finally done" Tina said looking towards Sam and Mercedes, who were desperately trying to look like they hadn't just had sex for the second time tonight.

"Yep, I can relax a little bit knowing that guppy and Aretha are back to getting their mack on" Santana said, folding her arms back behind her head and leaning back into her chair.

"So does this mean that the Boobs McGee Match-making agency is going to close down" Brittany asked

"Well..." Santana started, but stopped when she noticed the sappy love drunk looks Artie and Rory were both giving Sugar.

"Well ladies... It looks like we've found our next case"

* * *

I just want to say thank you to all of you who have stuck by me during this crazaaay ride! This is sadly the end :( ! Don't cry people, I will be back *evil Terminator voice* But it might not be soon, I need to get some more ideas for a fic! I feel like I could go on forever with this story, but I don't want it to drag on for far longer than it should. What do you guys think? Should I add another 5 chapters or say goodbye here. In the great words of Chris Brown: 'There is Never a Right Time to Say Goodbye' But do you all feel like this is a premature good bye bye or is it time?

Let me know people :)

adiós, au revoir, hasta la vista, addio, adieu!


End file.
